martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
A Challenge Of Honour
thumb|200px thumb|200px|Live in Helsinki 10 Apr 2010 thumb|200px|Peter Savelkoul in Kiev Country of origin: Netherlands Location: Status: Active Formed in: 2001 Style: Martial Industrial, Neoclassical Lyrical themes: Last label: Steinklang Industries (2014) Members Peter Savelkoul (+2001) Blood Under The Ice, Code 243, DJ Senz'r, Materialschlacht, Opfertag, Taktsequenz, Un Défi d'Honneur Johan König (-2001) Sector.03, Laharis Saloth Sar - Lenin, Laharis, Straight Mental Institute Maurice Lahoije (+~2009) Текст engwiki A Challenge of Honour are a Dutch music project. They create music in the genres of Modern Classical, Industrial, Experimental, Neofolk. The project began in 2000 when original member Johan König approached the record label, Stahlklang Audio, with some new material. The material was then released as limited production. Later König was joined by Peter Savelkoul. König later quit due to personal problems and Savelkoul continued to release material under the project name alone. After the initial release the project was offered a new record deal with a label called Divine Comedy. Recording for "Only Stones Remain" began in 2001. It was at this time when König quit. Savelkoul had decided to keep the project running due to new interest in other labels such as Cold Spring in the UK. Other recordings from 2001 were completed to form the album "Wilhelm Gustloff" that was released by Cold Spring. In 2005 Savelkoul started a new label called Vrihaspati Recordings. This new label became an outlet for the majority of new material by the project. Later in 2008, after a three year break, the album "No Way Out" was released. The project now featured a new member, Maurice Lahoije, who had played on a previous album "Monuments". In April 2010 the project announced that it will siege all activities on the 30th of that month. The only releases that will be published are the so called Season Sessions which can only be obtained by a subscription. A new project by Peter saw the light of Day in May 2010 called Lenin. Discography Albums Wilhelm Gustloff 3 versions Stahlklang Audio 2001 Wilhelm Gustloff ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) Stahlklang Audio ska01/007 2001 Wilhelm Gustloff ‎(CD, Album, RE + Box, Ltd) Stahlklang Audio, Cold Spring ska02/006, CSR46CD 2003 Wilhelm Gustloff ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, RE) Cold Spring CSR46CD 2003 The Right Place 3 versions Stahlklang Audio 2001 The Right Place ‎(Box + Cass, S/Sided, Ltd, C60) Stahlklang Audio ska01/001 2001 The Right Place ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd + Box) Stahlklang Audio ska01/003-otr01/001 2001 The Right Place ‎(CDr, Album, RE, Ltd) Stahlklang Audio ska02/004 2001 The Right Place ‎(CD, Ltd) CorZar Records CorZar 026 CD 2004 Only Stones Remain 3 versions Divine Comedy Records 2001 Only Stones Remain ‎(CD, Ltd, Spe) Divine Comedy Records DC 008 2001 Only Stones Remain ‎(Cass, Album, Promo, S/Sided, Ltd) Stahlklang Audio none 2001 Only Stones Remain ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Divine Comedy Records DC 008 2001 Monuments 5 versions Steinklang Industries 2004 Monuments ‎(CDr, Ltd, Album, 2nd) Steinklang Industries SK 30 2004 Monuments ‎(LP, Album + 7", Ltd, Gre) Steinklang Industries SK 30 2004 Monuments ‎(LP, Album) Steinklang Industries SK 30 2004 Monuments ‎(CDr, Ltd, Album, 1st) Steinklang Industries SK 30 2004 Monuments ‎(CD, Album, RE) Vrihaspati Recordings VR011 2007 Seven Samurai 6 versions Vrihaspati Recordings 2005 Seven Samurai ‎(CDr, Promo, Ltd, 2nd) Vrihaspati Recordings VR002 2005 Seven Samurai ‎(CDr, Promo, Ltd, 1st) Vrihaspati Recordings VR002 2005 Seven Samurai ‎(LP, Ltd, Red) Vrihaspati Recordings VR002 2005 Seven Samurai ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Divine Comedy Records DC 040 2005 Seven Samurai ‎(LP, Ltd) Vrihaspati Recordings VR002 2005 Seven Samurai ‎(Box, Ltd + LP + CDr) Vrihaspati Recordings VR002 2009 A Challenge Of Honour / Der Feuerkreiner - Iberia 2007 ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) Dagaz Music DMR001 2007 No Way Out 2 versions Vrihaspati Recordings 2008 No Way Out ‎(CD, Album, Promo) Vrihaspati Recordings VR013 2008 No Way Out ‎(CD, Album) Vrihaspati Recordings VR013 2008 Ashigaru Revealed ‎(CD, Album, Dig) Eternal Pride Productions EPP012 2008 Live In Barcelona - October The 27th 2007 ‎(CDr, Ltd, Num) La Esencia L E R 001 2008 Leonidas ‎(CD, Album) Old Europa Cafe OECD120 2009 The Fall Of Kerak ‎(CDr, Album, Dig) Storage-Room StorCDR004 2010 Finalmente Libre ‎(CDr, Album, Dig) Storage-Room StorCDR005 2011 Singles & EPs Angelic Torment 2 versions Divine Comedy Records 2002 Angelic Torment ‎(10", Ltd + CDr, EP, Ltd + Box) Divine Comedy Records DC 012 2002 Angelic Torment ‎(10") Divine Comedy Records DC 012 2002 A Challenge Of Honour, Werkraum - Security Of Ignorance ‎(12", Promo, Ltd) Thaglasz Thaglasz X 2002 Legio Patria Nostra 2 versions Eternal Soul Records 2003 Legio Patria Nostra ‎(7", Gre + Box) Eternal Soul Records ES02 2003 Legio Patria Nostra ‎(7", Ltd, Gre) Eternal Soul Records ES02 2003 Nacht Fiel Über Gotenhafen 2 versions Divine Comedy Records 2003 Nacht Fiel Über Gotenhafen ‎(10", Ltd + CDr, EP, Ltd + Box) Divine Comedy Records DC 017 2003 Nacht Fiel Über Gotenhafen ‎(10", Ltd) Divine Comedy Records DC 017 2003 Krieger / A Challenge Of Honour - Split 2 versions Cold Lands Distribution 2003 Krieger / A Challenge Of Honour - Split ‎(7", Ltd + Box) Cold Lands Distribution CLAN 02 2003 Krieger / A Challenge Of Honour - Split ‎(7", Ltd) Cold Lands Distribution CLAN 02 2003 Fold Your Wings Awhile ‎(CDr, EP, Ltd) Agressive Guerilla Records agrcdr005 2003 A Challenge Of Honour Feat. Krieger - Am Ende Des Tages Feiern Wir Unsere Siege ‎(7", Ltd, Num) Steinklang Industries SK7-02 2003 Oradour Sur Glane 3 versions Divine Comedy Records 2004 Oradour Sur Glane ‎(10", Ltd, Red) Divine Comedy Records DC 029 2004 Oradour Sur Glane ‎(10", Ltd + CDr, EP, Ltd + Box) Divine Comedy Records DC 029 2004 Oradour Sur Glane ‎(10", Ltd, Bla) Divine Comedy Records DC 029 2004 Vienna/Wien ‎(CDr, EP, Ltd) Transcentral Propaganda TR01 2004 63 Days (Part I) ‎(7", Ltd, Num) Fluttering Dragon fdragon032 2004 Ashigaru 4 versions Steinklang Industries 2005 Ashigaru ‎(3x7" + CDr, VCD + Box) Steinklang Industries SK7-166 2005 Ashigaru ‎(CDr, Ltd, Promo) Not On Label none 2005 Ashigaru ‎(3x7" + VCD) Steinklang Industries SK7-166 2005 Ashigaru ‎(3x7", Ltd) Steinklang Industries SK7-166 2007 A Challenge Of Honour / Praetorio - Hadrian's Wall ‎(10", Ltd) Vrihaspati Recordings VR001 2005 1666 - The Great Fire Of London 3 versions Steinklang Industries 2009 1666 - The Great Fire Of London ‎(6xFile, MP3, 320) Steinklang Industries SK-lim. 01 2009 1666 - The Great Fire Of London ‎(2x10", S/Sided, Glu + Box, Ltd) Steinklang Industries SK-lim. 01 2009 1666 - The Great Fire Of London ‎(2x10", S/Sided, Ltd, Glu) Steinklang Industries SK-lim. 01 2009 Gulag ‎(2xFile, MP3, EP, Promo, 320) We Are Different Rec. WAD-003 2010 A Lonely Infant (Monuments Remix) ‎(File, MP3, Single) We Are Different Rec. WADDIGI-002 2011 A Lonely Infant ‎(File, MP3, Single) We Are Different Rec. WADDIGI-001 2011 A Moral Destiny 2 versions Peripheral Records 2012 A Moral Destiny ‎(7", EP, TP) Peripheral Records PR009 2012 A Moral Destiny ‎(7", EP, Ltd) Peripheral Records PR009 2012 Compilations Promo Oct. 2002 ‎(CDr, Promo, Comp, Ltd) Stahlklang Audio none 2002 Trilogy Of The Human Madness : Part I, II, III ‎(3x10" + 3xCDr, EP + Box, Comp, Ltd) Divine Comedy Records none 2005 Where No Angels Dare To Come 2 versions Vrihaspati Recordings 2006 Where No Angels Dare To Come ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd + Box) Vrihaspati Recordings VR009 2006 Where No Angels Dare To Come ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Vrihaspati Recordings VR009 2006 Lost And Forgotten 2 versions Corzar-Records.com 2006 Lost And Forgotten ‎(LP, Comp, Ltd, Ora) Corzar Records.com CorZar 01 LP 2006 Lost And Forgotten ‎(LP, Comp, Ltd) Corzar-Records.com CorZar 01 LP 2006 Spartan Victories ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd) Troja Records none 2006 A Challenge Of Honour / Praetorio / Un Defi d'Honneur - Scontrum Act VII ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd, Num) War Office Propaganda WOP 47 2007 Trilogy ‎(2xCD, Comp, Ltd) Vrihaspati Recordings VR012DCD 2007 War Epos Boxset ‎(CD, Album + 2xCD, Comp + Comp) Storage-Room none 2008 Taken By The Flames ‎(CD, Comp, Dig) Steinklang Industries SK76 2014 Miscellaneous The Ambient Works 2000-2001 ‎(CDr, Ltd) Stahlklang Audio ska01/006 2001 Noises Of Russia / A Challenge Of Honour - Cimeter & Water ‎(CDr) ЭЛЕКТРОИНДУСТРИЯ none 2010 Live In Moscow ‎(7xFile, MP3, 320) We Are Different Rec. WADDIGI-004 2011 Unnoficial Albums The Right Place ‎(CD, Ltd) CorZar Records CorZar 026 CD 2004 A Challenge Of Honour vs. Materialschlacht - Live In Leuven ‎(CD, Unofficial) CorZar Records CorZar 031 CD 2004 Ambient Works 2000 - 2001 ‎(CDr) Not On Label none Unknown A Challenge Of Honour / Kenji Siratori - The Fall Of Icarus ‎(CDr, Ltd) Hypermodern none 2009 Appearances Wir Sind Soldaten and 3 more… Various - Chlorine And Rust ‎(CDr, Ltd) Stahlklang Audio ska02/001 2001 Bow Belle and 5 more… Various - Security Of Ignorance 2 versions Thaglasz 2002 The Three Monuments Various - Steinklang Industries Your Private Noisetransmitter 2 versions Steinklang Industries 2003 The Hope For Truth Various - Van Duytschen Bloet ‎(CDr) Not On Label none 2004 Little Mia Various - Mia Runa 3 versions Steinklang Industries 2005 Slavery Called Democracy Various - Steinklang Industries - Best Of Vol. I ‎(CDr, Smplr, Promo) Steinklang Industries none 2010 Sandmann Lied Various - Songs For Landeric ‎(2xCD, Comp, Ltd) Cynfeirdd Cyn 117 CD 2002 Vabity and 1 more… Various - Flammenzauber - Tonwerk Zum Festival 2 versions Lichttaufe 2003 The Three Monuments and 3 more… Various - The Live, The Rare & The Unborn ‎(CDr, Comp + Box, Ltd) Stahlklang Audio none 2003 Freie Revolution and 1 more… Various - Zyklus 1 Subscription Boxset ‎(9x7" + CDr + Box, Comp, Ltd, Num) Steinklang Industries SK7-01 - SK7-10 2003 Freie Revolution Various - Zyklus 1 ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Steinklang Industries SK7-10 2003 Feux I Various - Ombres Et Lumières (Jean-Marc Dauvergne) ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Divine Comedy Records DC 022 2003 Der Kalte Baum and 1 more… Various - Secret Lords ‎(CD, Comp) Heidenvolk HV 06 2003 Absinthe & Opium Various - Absinthe #6 ‎(LP, Album, Ltd, Gre) SDIM, Steinklang Industries none 2003 Einzig Und Allein Various - Audacia Imperat ‎(2xCD, Comp) Old Europa Cafe, Misty Circles OECD 065, MCR50 2003 Havamal (Part II) Various - Chamber ‎(CD, Ltd, Comp) Cold Spring CSR40CD 2003 The Three Monuments Various - Denzatsu ‎(2xCD, Comp) MSBR Records ENCD08 2004 Monuments (Excerpt 1) and 2 more… Various - Steinklang Industries ‎(CDr, Promo, Comp) Steinklang Industries none 2004 Road To Vienna Various - Steinklang Industries Festival ‎(LP, Ltd) Steinklang Industries none 2004 Two Planes Various - ...Call 9/11 ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd) Transcentral Propaganda TR04 2005 Koji Tano Various - Koji Tano (2005 - ∞) - A Tribute ‎(File, MP3, Comp) Steinklang Industries none 2005 Ode To Solitude Various - Steinklang Industries Disco 1994-2004 ‎(CD, Comp) Steinklang Industries none 2005 Sometimes They Lie and 1 more… Various - Somehow They Knew... ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Vrihaspati Recordings VR007 2006 The Right To Eat Various - Tonwellen-Konferenz - About 40 Years ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Atacama Records a.r.23 2006 They Came Over The Hill Various - Steinklang Industries II: 2005-2006 ‎(2xCD, Comp) Steinklang Industries none 2006 At Dawn We Meet Our Maker Various - Swarm ‎(2xCD, Comp) Cold Spring CSR60CD 2006 Mother Earth Various - New World Order 2 versions Thonar Records 2007 Ulrike Meinhof Various - Steinklang Industries III 2006-2007 ‎(CD, Comp) Steinklang Industries none 2007 A Last Goodbye Various - Steinklang Industries IV 2007-2008 ‎(CD, Comp) Steinklang Industries none 2008 Iberia Various - The Old Europa Cafe ‎(7xCD, Comp + Box) Old Europa Cafe OECD 100 2008 Far Away From Home and 1 more… Various - Heilige Feuer 6 2 versions Der Angriff 2009 Slavery Called Democracy Various - Pagan Folk Und Apocalyptic Psychedelia 2 versions Steinklang Industries 2009 Freie Revolution Various - Artists' Uses Of The Term 'Revolution' ‎(2xCD, Comp, Ltd) Cantaudio cantaudio030 2009 The Final Confrontation (Straight Mental mix) Various - Somehow They Knew... ‎(CDr) Vrihaspati Recordings VRCDR001 Unknown Links OffSite | en.wikipedia | Discogs | LastFM Photos YouTube thumb|left|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects